Yoshiki Kishinuma
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the[[Corpse Party PC-98| Corpse Party]] series. Personality Giving off the aura of a delinquent, Yoshiki faced difficulty in school due to issues at home. At one point, Yoshiki considered getting himself expelled from Kisaragi Academy since he could not find a reason to continue attending if he didn't have an interest. However, Ayumi changed Yoshiki's mind on the matter after standing up for him against their PE teacher Mikio Tsubota. Carrying over from his attitude at school, Yoshiki is prone to outbursts of frustration when faced with difficult situations. Though he often means well, his actions can appear cold or even selfish to those around him. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Yoshiki, along with several other classmates and their teacher, stayed after school one night after the Kisaragi Academy's culture festival and listened to Ayumi tell ghost stories. Before they left for the night, Ayumi chose to perform a charm for their friend, Mayu Suzumoto, as she was transfering. Yoshiki joined in along with the rest of the people present, and completed the ritual. A short while afterward, an earthquake caused a massive hole to engulf the classroom, and everyone fell in. When Yoshiki awoke, he found himself in Heavenly Host Elementary School, which was the school Ayumi mentioned in one of her ghost stories. With him were Ayumi, and their teacher, Yui Shishido. They remained in the classroom they awoke in for a while, until Ms. Yui ventured out in search of the voice of Naomi Nakashima, which they had heard, and Yoshiki stayed with a hyperventilating Ayumi. Not long after Yui left, Ayumi decided they had to go out and search for her, sensing that something bad had happened. Reluctantly, Yoshiki agreed, and left a note on the desk in case Yui returned. They head down to the first floor. As the entrance to the school is completely sealed, they head north, where they come across several corpses in the middle of the hall, which cause Ayumi to panic once more. Yoshiki calms her down, and they continue on to a classroom. Upon entering, Yoshiki notices that something's amiss, as the class is simply a long hall. Ayumi falls once more, and feels like they shouldn't remain in the room long. At the end of the classroom, a ghost sits, staring blankly at the wall ahead of it. Ayumi tells Yoshiki not to look directly at it, and he heeds her warning. There seems to be some kind of pulley, but as the floor has been destroyed around it, he obtains the Nail Puller from the table and exits the room. He remembers the nailed up back door in Classroom 1-A and decides to go back with Ayumi. On the way back, while passing the corpses, Ayumi comes to a halt. Yoshiki asks her what's up, but she ignores him, makes a distorted yell and charges him. She pushes Yoshiki to the ground, and rushes to the Entranceway. Yoshiki goes to check on her, and she begins to spout nonsense before falling to her knees. When he attempts to talk to her, she acts like she has no memory of what just happened. He assumes it must just be her nerves, and doesn't question her anymore about it. As they leave the room, they run into Ryou, who seems to have left the classroom. Panicked, they run back into the Entranceway, but as the main door is still locked, they have to go back through the hall. Oddly, the ghost doesn't chase them into the Entranceway, and as they return to the hall, he moves back, giving the two some breathing room. They evade the boy, and continue on to Classroom 1-A. In the back room of the class, they find a pulley system, which works with thin, fine threads. Yoshiki pulls the lever, returns to the first floor, and re-enters to the classroom where they found the nail puller. The floor to this pulley has somehow repaired itself, so they use it as well. As they exit, they barely escape the clutches of Ryou, and continue on to the east side, as the floor has repaired itself. The two inspect the Infirmary on the second floor, though they find nothing of use. As the Science lab is locked, they go up to the third floor, where the Lavatories are located. While in the boys washroom, Yoshiki glances at one of the mirrors. In the mirror, Ayumi is standing next to him, staring crazily at the ground with a large grin on her face. Within a moment, she returns to normal. After looking around a bit, they go to the girls side. In the girls bathroom, Ayumi spots something on the ground. Yoshiki approaches to inspect it, and it seems like a stain in the shape of a person. Ayumi seems to be able to hear the voice of the person that the stain represents, and starts to break down, hearing the voice of Naomi crying out to Seiko. She flees the room, and Yoshiki runs to her aid. As he tries to talk to her, she reverts to the state she was in when she ran to the Entranceway earlier, and, like before, begins spouting nonsense. For a brief moment, she regains her senses, but quickly gets taken over again and punches Yoshiki. Unable to do anything to help her, he leaves her alone for a bit. After speaking with a spirit about how she's been possesed, her turns back to the girls washroom. He inspects the stalls, and finds that the one ahead of the stain on the floor is completely black. As he attempts to leave, he begins to remember a time in school. The memory was of the first time he met Ayumi. As he was smoking, the gym teacher, Mikio Tsubota, walked in on him. Mikio taunted Yoshiki, asking him why he doesn't just drop out. Yoshiki thinks that this might be a good idea, and decides to drop out, but only after hitting Mikio. Before he can strike, Ayumi enters the room, she tells Mikio that he's needed, and he leaves. Ayumi scolds Yoshiki, somehow knowing what he was about to do, telling him to just stick with school until they graduate. They introduce themselves, and the screen returns to the present time. Yoshiki notes how he never thanked Ayumi for helping him out that one time, as well as that he swore to protect her for as long as they were trapped in this school. While thinking this, Ayumi storms in and says more jibberish. Yoshiki embraces her, and she finally snaps out of it. She gets spooked by the fact that she's suddenly in his arms, and pushes him to the ground. After a brief exchange, they go out into the hall. They chat for a bit, and Ayumi states that all the corpses they've found have been from different schools, but knows that the stain in the bathroom was from someone they all knew. They then decide to return to classroom 1-A and see if anyone was there. As they were walking, they spotted a ghost enter the Infirmary, and heard giggling and chatting within. Letting curiosity get the better of them, they go in after it. As they walked in the door, they saw their classmate, Mayu, sitting with two ghosts and chatting with them. Ayumi and Yoshiki try to get her away from the ghosts, but she doesn't listen, and gives them a newpaper article explaining the deaths of several children. They notice that the faces of the children in the pictures are the same as those of the ghosts. Mayu refuses to leave the ghosts, and after the two keep telling her to come with them, the spirits lift her into the air. Unable to do anything, they leave the room. In the hall, they voice their opinions on the situation, and how helpless they are. While they talked, the voice of a girl appeared behind them. The girl states that she's the spirit of a girl who came to the school, and Ayumi asks her if her name is Naho. She says it is, and Ayumi begins to fawn over her. Eventually they're reminded that Mayu is still in the Infirmary, and Naho explains that the only way to calm the spirits, weaken the hold of the school, and free their friend is to get the murderer to express his remorse. Yoshiki has no idea how they would manage that, but as that's the best clue they have, they go out and search for something to help out. After exploring the school for a while, they come across two pieces of a doll. The doll expresses its apology for murdering the children, and the two assume that the doll belonged to the murderer. Now that they have what they need, they return to the Infirmary and let the spirits listen to what the doll had to say. For a bit it seemed like it would work, but then the ghosts suddenly charged out of the room with Mayu. Unable to do anything, they listened as Mayu screamed. Her screams grew more distant, until a loud thud silenced everything. Ayumi threw the doll to the floor and left the room, with Yoshiki following soon after. He went up the hall to where he heard the smash, and found Ayumi staring at a bloodied mess on the wall, the remains of Mayu. Once again Ayumi starts to panic, Yoshiki tries to calm her down but she yells at him and runs off. Before he could give chase, he is struck from behind by a hammer and dragged away. Relationships Satoshi Mochida Like the rest of their class, Yoshiki likes to tease Satoshi Mochida over his cowardly nature. He is also jealous of him due to the feelings that Ayumi has for him. While trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, however, he acknowledges the leadership qualities that Satoshi displays and follows his lead to search for a way out of the school. Ayumi Shinozaki Ever since Ayumi stood up for him against Mikio Tsubota, Yoshiki is suggested to carry strong feelings for her, believing her to be the only person at school who cares about how he feels. Thus when the two are trapped in Heavenly Host togeher, Yoshiki takes it upon himself to protect her no matter what. However, he believes (correctly) that Ayumi has feelings for Satoshi, which frustrates him. Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students